Confessions
by writergirl89
Summary: Ben comes bearing news that can be good or bad depending. And then Ann lends a helping hand. Ben/Leslie
1. Confession

_Hello! My lovelies, I'm back again. This is my second 'Parks & Recreation' fanfic and I do hope you like it. Like I mentioned on my last story, I absolutely looove the pairing of the lovely Leslie Knope and the cuteness that is Ben Wyatt. I saw the episode 'Camping' and enjoyed the hell out of it (though, it lacked in Ben/Leslie goodness. But, I did like their moment together during the camping trip)._

_Anyway, on with it and enjoy._

_I own nothing._

...

"Leslie."

It was a second before the small blonde looked up from her computer to meet his eyes and Ben smiled slightly in her direction.

"Ben! Hey!" Leslie smiled, big and bright, at him and his heart skipped a beat. Though, it took him a while, he finally figured out that it was _his _smile. A smile she gave to no one but, him.

And, for once, he allowed himself to revel in it without feeling like he should ignore and deny himself this. A sensation he had become too familiar with concerning his strong affection for her (he called it 'affection' because it was a safe way of describing the mostly indescribable emotions she inspired in him).

And he had news. Quite a bit of news.

And it would be good or bad, depending on how she took it.

He wiped the smile from his face and asked soberly, "Can I talk to you?"

Her mega-watt, 'Ben smile' disappeared at his tone and for a moment, he felt bereaved of it's warmth. "Okay. Is something wrong?"

He walked further into her office and shut the door, locking it behind him.

Ben then leaned against it and stared straight ahead. He didn't know exactly what to begin with and was already fearing her rejection.

"Chris got promoted."

Her reaction was instantaneous. "That's great. I'm happy for him. Good for him." And just like that, her enthusiasm died down. "Wait, if he got promoted and your his partner then that means..."

He met her eyes again. "Yes."

The light in her blue eyes faded and he saw her gulp. "Oh." She looked down at her desk and he felt like a jackass before soldiering on. "There's more."

Leslie looked up again and she seemed openly upset now. Even thought that was what he was fishing for, a negative reaction to his near departure, it didn't ease the blow to the gut he felt at the sight of her watery eyes. "More? What more could you possibly-"

"I got offered a job... here." His gaze lingered on her face and again, he wasn't disappointed. The brightness in her eyes came back a tich and the jackass in him pouted a little. "R-Really?"

Ben didn't think he'd ever heard her stutter before and he felt the corners of his mouth lift slight at how endearing he found her at that moment. Well,_ more_ endearing than he usually did. "Yes. Really."

An expression of confusion came over her face. "But... why would you wanna stay? Your job's done here." She wasn't being mean. He understood she was just trying to guess why in the world he would wanna stay in this eccentric, freak-ass hyperbole of a town when he could easily go back to Indianapolis for normal, city life and wait for his next assignment.

_I'm staying for you_. The thought came strongly in his mind and when he looked at Leslie, she looked startled, eyes widening several inches apart. "What?" It was asked in a shakey whisper and he felt at a loss for a second before he realized he had said it out loud.

_Great._

He took that opportunity to cross the room to her desk, sitting down across from her. "I'm staying for you." He said slowly.

She stared at him. Speechless.

"But, only if you want me to." He captured her gaze to let her see how serious he was. And he was serious. Pawnee was an odd, freaky small town he would probably miss but, would not mind getting out of. He would go back to Indianapolis and then onto his next assignment. Never to set foot in this town again. But, he wouldn't. He wanted to stay. He needed to stay. He had never felt he had had a real home since he left Partridge so long ago. If anything, the apartment he had back in the city was just a place he can waste time in before his next job. It wasn't and would never be his home.

"Why would you do that? Stay for me, I mean." She'd sobered herself up some and her voice and facial expression had gained strength somewhat.

He caught her eye intensely. "Why do you think?"

"I don't know, Benjy, that's why I'm asking you." _Ohh_. Some attitude there. If this situation wasn't so serious, he would have been turned on.

He stared at her long moment before she had to look away. "Ben-"

"I have feelings for you."

_She wanted an answer, after all._

...

**A/N: Well, there you go. Hope you liked it. This was supposed to be a small, fluff piece but, alas the fluff hardened and I came out with this. **

**Like it or not. Please review!**


	2. Best Friend

...

_I have feelings for you._

_I. Have. Feelings. For. You._

_I, Ben Wyatt, have feelings for you, Leslie Knope._

Leslie had been sitting at her desk for God knows how long, analyzing and dissecting those words that had come out of Ben's mouth. The words that had paralyzed and not to mention, shocked the hell out of her.

Tiny tidbits of the conversation sprung up in her mind:

_I got offered a job here._

_I'm staying for you._

_I have feelings for you._

When he had first initiated the talk, she already knew what was coming. That he was gonna tell her he was leaving. The look on his face said as much. But, it still didn't alleviate the pain inside her when he had implied that he was leaving because of Chris's promotion. And the thing that hurt the most was that she couldn't do anything to stop it. She couldn't beg and plead with Ben to say 'no' to what might be a good opportunity for his and his partner's career.

For the first time in her life, Leslie almost resented her ingrained selfless nature.

Before she could even recover from that, he had told her he got offered a job. In Pawnee. Which meant he would be staying.

But, he said 'offered'. Meaning he hadn't taken the job.

Yet.

And when she'd asked why he would wanna stay, she had been genuinely curious.

Why would he wanna stay when there was no concievable reason to stay, besides some government position in some small, special town when he could go back to Indianapolis?

Then the whole 'I'm staying for you' thing had caught her completely off-guard.

No one had ever said that before. No man, at least. Mark, because of his dissilutionment with his own government and having been dumped by Ann the same week he was gonna propose.

Not Dave. Not sweet, gentle giant Dave. Because the miltary is important and he had asked if she wanted to go with him. But, in the end, she couldn't leave her job behind.

And Justin had been... well, just a blib on her radar as far as she was concerned. They were together a number of weeks and she had dumped him for being a selfish, pretentious prick.

And now Ben was actually telling her he was gonna stay for her. If she wanted him to. And that he was doing so because he had feelings.

She just did not know how she was gonna-

"Leslie?"

The soft, familiar voice brought her attention to her doorway to find Ann standing there with a look of concern on her face.

She had called her best friend not a few minutes after Ben had left her office, telling her he would 'give her time to think'.

That had been 3 hours ago.

She brought her attention back to Ann. "Leslie, are you okay?"

Leslie was now mostly betting dollars to dougnuts that her best friend did not expect her to start crying immediately at her question.

As soon as her shoulders starting heaving forward on her desk, she felt arms wrap around her and she leaned into the comforting hug.

"It's okay. Your okay. Tell me what happened." Ann tightened her hold on her shoulders while soothing her with her words.

"Ben... leaving... staying... but, I don't know what-" Her words were incoherent and really hard to understand but, Ann got the gist of it. "Ben? What happened with Ben? Is he leaving?"

Leslie sobbed harder in her embrace.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry. Is he staying then?" She softened her tone to placate her suffering friend, rubbing her back calmly.

Leslie's sobs ebbed a little. "Can you talk now?"

The small blonde nodded before she untangled herself from her and grabbed a chair to seat next to Leslie to listen what in the world would make perpetually chipper Leslie Knope breakdown so hugely.

...

Ben had been sitting his hotel room alone, thinking over his talk with Leslie, hoping he hadn't damaged his chances with her.

And then he heard the knock. Or the series of knocks, rather. Angry series of knocks filled with purpose.

For a moment, he had thought it was Leslie, coming to yell at him for putting her on the spot. Well, as long as she was talking to him, he didn't care what she was here for.

Okay, maybe he did. Especailly if she was here to reject him. Or let him stay here with her.

Personally, he preferred the latter option.

He kept his mind non-assuming as he went to answer the door.

Only to find one very pissed-off looking Ann Perkins on the other side of said door.

_Oh, good._

...

**A/N: Hey guys! What'd you think? This is pretty much all I had in mind for this chapter. Hope your not _too_ disappointed.**

**Review if you will.**


	3. Facts & Fear

_Howdy! What's cooking, my people? Welcome back! Just wanted to thank every single person who has not only read but, reviewed my story. I owe you all a world of praise and you all deserve it. Thank you!_

_And I also wanted to let out that I'm well aware that my grammer and other mistakes made within my story are quite blaring at times and I apologize for that. And if that has bothered you and you still haven't mentioned anything to me, thanks and sorry again. I still haven't thought of getting a beta and I feel odd just asking someone out of nowhere so, if anyone would like to fill the position, please let me know._

_Here we go and remember, I own nothing._

...

"Are you in love with Leslie?"

Ann watched with a cocked brow as the man across from her flushed and stammered himself silly. "W-Well... I don't... I haven't... Then we... Has she..." She stifled a chuckle as he ran a stressed hand through his hair, letting it flop on his thigh afterward. "Why? Has she... Has she said something to you?" He finally asked cautiously, meeting her eyes with hesitation.

She paused a second, pondering.

It had been a whole 5 minutes since she had arrived at Ben's hotel room. He had immediately offered her a seat and a drink of water, then sat across from her, fidgetting anxiously before she had asked him if he was in love with her best friend.

Ann hadn't meant to make him so nervous._ Really._

Okay, she did.

But, it wasn't everyday one of her friends cried hysterically over a man. Alright, fine, it wasn't everyday _Leslie_ cried over a man. Hell, it wasn't everyday Leslie cried over _anything_.

Despite their near two years of friendship, Ann had seen not one tear shed from Leslie Knope. Not one. Ever!

And now, this guy. This out-of-town former boy mayor/state auditor has her bawling and Ann wanted to know why.

She'd gotten the gist of it. Ben had showed up at Leslie's office and had told her he was leaving basically then-

That's it. The end.

Her best friend had started crying again before more words could come forth coherently and Ann, thinking quickly, gathered her things and brought the blonde to her house until she felt asleep in emotional exhaustion.

Where she promptly left her and went to see Leslie's object of distress.

"No. No, she hasn't said anything." She sighed. "Nothing like that, at least."

He just stared disbelievingly.

"I mean... I'm not gonna put words in her mouth but, when a girl cries at the news that some guy she's worked with for several months is moving, even if she probably already knew he was going to, that means something."

She watched as he paled significantly and his eyes widened in panic. "She was crying? I made her cry?" His voice sounded odd and it took Ann a minute to realize that he was concerned._ Very_ concerned.

"Ben-"

"Is she okay? Where is she?" He looked like he was about leap for the door and she quickly tried calming him. "Ben, she's okay now. She's at my house. Just talk to me for now."

"But-"

"Just focus! What happened between you two? The only thing she managed to tell me was that told her you were leaving and then she started crying again. What the hell happened?"

He peered closely at her. "That's all she told you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well..." He shuffled uncomfortably in his seat before opening, his words coming in one jumbled mess that she didn't understand.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. Run that by me again."

He looked down at his shoes for a long moment before his eyes shifted towards her again. "I told her that I would stay for her if she wanted me to. And that..." His gaze fell off her face to the wall next to her. "I have feelings for her."

At that very moment, Ann honestly wished she was shocked. Surprised. Anywhere near the neighborhood of shocked and surprised. But, no. All that she felt right then was a brief combination of relief and well... non-surprise!

And she let him know so.

"It's about time."

"I know it's- Wait a minute, what?" Now _he_ was surprised.

_Gosh, men are stupid._

She nodded firmly. "Yup. You weren't exactly subtle in that department. Getting her Freddie Spegghetti. Helping with the Harvest Festival. And then there was the camping trip-"

He waved a hand to stop her. "No, thank you. I got it." He looked embarrassed and bashful.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Was I that obvious?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Yeah. You really were." They both nodded. "Which brings me to my original question." His eyes snapped back to her. "Are you in love with my best friend or not?"

His eyes dropped again and he breathed out sharply. "You know I... If you would have asked me that a couple of weeks ago, I would have said I didn't know or I would have denied it. But now..." He gazed upward into space. "Now, I can't do neither and that's what scares the hell out of me."

And for the first time that night, Ann felt a small burst of sympathy for Ben. The poor guy was so obviously enamoured with her best friend and didn't know what to do with that fact.

He looked down again at his shoes and she felt further stirrings of empathy within her. "It's okay." She reached out and patted his knee. "If it's any consolation, she's hard not to love."

She knew that it was in fact very_ little_ consolation. The familiar, sisterly love she had for Leslie couldn't even begin to compare to the intense, frightening feelings Ben held for her but, she was trying to make him feel better or at least a little bit more okay than he was a few minutes ago.

And he was honest enough to tell her that, nodding at his floor. "It's not but, thank you." He looked up with a grateful expression on his face. "She's lucky to have you."

Ann smiled softly at him. "Thanks. I could honestly say it's the other way but, thank you anyway. And soon, she'll be lucky to have you, too."

He chuckled under his breath, smirking wryly. "I sure hope so."

She stood up, grabbing her jacket and purse. "I'd better be heading out. Gotta get Leslie home and all..." When she reached the door, she turned to him. "You can go see her, you know."

He looked like a hopeful puppy at her words. "I don't think that's-"

"She'll wanna see you. Trust me, I know Leslie. She freaked out a little but, she would wanna see you." She turned to the door again before he spoke. "Thank you, Ann."

He sounded sincere and she tossed back earnestly. "Your welcome, Ben."

And she left, leaving Ben to ponder and weigh out her suggestion.

...

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I hope I didn't disappoint. I didn't want Ann to be too harsh or nothing. I also hope I didn't make Ben to much of a pussy. That was not what I was going for.**

**You know what I like!**


	4. Timing

_HELLO! What's cookin', good lookin'? I'm kidding. I'm an idiot sometimes. I know this. Let me try again: Hey! Welcome back to my story. Hope you've missed me. Was that better? God! I hope that was better. Anyway, here is our next chapter: Ben goes to see his lady love (any guesses on who that is? *cackles smugly*). End of story (well, not exactly 'end'. I mean I've got one more... whatever! You know what I mean)._

_P.S. Oh! And you guys have been awesome and thanks for you support. You guys are really rocking my socks and I mean that. Seriously!_

_P.S.S. As an aside unrelated to the show but, completely related to Adam Scott, I just saw his 2008 film **'The Vicious Kind'** and it was awesomesauce! Honestly. If you enjoy Adam's work on P&R and in general, you'll enjoy this fine film. It's a nicely executed dark dramedy and if you like indie pics, you'll love it. I highly recommend!_

_Shameless plug aside, let's get on with it._

_I own not a damn thing (*sobs quietly in corner*)!_

...

Ben sighed for the hundrenth time as he leaned back in his car seat. He'd been driving around for, what felt like, hours. Only to realize as he looked at the time that it had been only 20 minutes and he didn't even bother calling it an accident when he ended up in front of Leslie's house.

He'd been to her house before for business purposes, of course. But, had gotten as far as the porch when she had asked several dozen times to bring deliver papers or files she had left behind in her office when he would be was working late and was alone in his own office.

She would answer the door with one of those bright, warm, thankful smiles of hers and greet him sweetly, being _oh-so_ considerate for doing her a favor and then, before he could even think up an excuse to be invited inside, she would shut the door in his face.

She did invite him in once, though. For coffee.

It was early morning when she had called for one of their 'brain-storming sessions'. Since it had been so early, Leslie had invited him in to serve him coffee and he had been utterly charmed by the slight clutter of files he saw in her home. The unruliness contrasted with her more orderly office life and he, as he did with most things Leslie Knope, found it adorable when she had blushed and apologized profusely for the mess.

He hadn't really cared. He was just glad to be in her house.

But, then it had been business. Now...

_Oh, God._

He looked at his car clock again.

**9:30** it read.

Ben was simultaneously relieved and disappointed that it wasn't even that late to make an excuse to just drive far, far away from her house (okay, this was Pawnee, so it wasn't_ really_ far), go to sleep, and wait to see her tomorrow. At the office. Where's it's safe and filled with nosey people. And he wouldn't do anything stupid like-

_That's it. I'm going in._

He slowly stepped out of his car and walked even slower up the path to her house.

When he finally made his way to her porch, he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding and pressed her door bell.

_Okay. I can do this. I can-_

_No! No! No! I can't-_

_Jesus Wyatt! Grow a pair and do not fuck this up._

Well, when you put it that way.

His attention was brought back to the present when he heard footsteps behind the door and then the door was opening-

And there she was.

She was wearing a flowy, white nightgown that on a lesser woman would have looked like dull and shapeless but, on her he could see the outline of full hips and a smaller than he thought possible waistline, making it clear in his warped mind that she wasn't wearing much underneath and on her feet she wore matching slippers.

Top that off with her adorably sexy bedhead and the way she breathed his name, "Ben", and he was a goner.

_So much for not doing anything stupid. _He thought wryly.

...

To say that Leslie was surprised to find one Ben Wyatt standing on her doorstep would have been an extreme understatement. And to say she was awefully pleased to see him after what happened today would have also been an understatement and she could do nothing but, breathe his name in reverence.

He wore a somber expression on his face that was similiar to the one he wore earlier at her office. The one that had made her nervous.

Only this time, it was tinged with something... dark and hungry. Which made her even _more_ nervous.

Everything seemed to tingle all at once as his gaze swept her from head to toe and she suddenly wished she had gone with the flannel pajamas she was originally gonna wear.

But, she liked the breeze from her half-way open window and the nightgown seemed like a good choice at the time.

Yet, Leslie damned it all to hell now with the way he was perusing her with his eyes like she was Sweetum's best flavored Nutri-Yum bar.

"Hi." He sounded slightly breathless and kinda nervous himself, which made her feel lots better and less like a blushing schoolgirl who's caught the eye of the hottest nerd she'd ever met.

_Yes, I think he's hot. He is hot. Sue me._

And with that, the nerves tightened in her stomach but, she kept herself firm and steady. "You wanna come in?" She gestured into her house, turning her head to keep from looking into his gaze that beamed with adoration and feelings she couldn't even begin to describe.

He didn't answer and she felt him behind her before he walked past her, shoulder brushing against her bare arm.

And she was still stubborn enough to believe that the ensuing shiver and goosebumps was from the cooler weather.

_Pfft! Yeah, sure._

Wordlessly, she walked to her living room and sure enough he followed. She felt his eyes on her as he trailed behind her and it unnerved her how she couldn't really tell if he was staring at the back of her head or maybe even checking out her ass.

She was thankful that she'd picked up the habit of actually clearing the clutter recently. He'd already seen her house in it's messy glory but, the current stresses of life and work had taken it's toll and she had taken to cleaning up as a stress-release.

It worked only half the time.

She sat herself on her couch as he found his place on the louging chair across from it. "So, what did you wanna-"

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes snapped to his and even in the low lighting of the lamp in the room, she could see the remorse clearly written on his face.

"For what?"

"For earlier today. At your office." He clarified evenly.

Oh.

He was sorry for telling her how he felt. Her stomach lunged suddenly and she felt she was gonna be sick or maybe even cry again if she had any tears left over from-

She was startled when he was suddenly in front of her, a determined frown on his face. "No, no. I'm not sorry for that. I'm not sorry for what I told you." As if to emphasize his point, he gripped her hands in her lap, strong, warm fingers curling tightly around her small hands as he looked her in the eye intently. "I will never be sorry for that."

"I'm just sorry it caused you so much stress. Ann came to see me and-"

She felt surprise surge through her. "Ann came to see you?"

"Yeah. She, uh..." He looked down bashfully and stroked her knuckles as if the action calmed him. "She wanted to know what happened between us and she told me you were crying, which made me feel like a total jackass." He looked up again and into her eyes. "So, I'm sorry for that. I know it's a lot to take in right now and everything but, even if you don't feel anything for me, I just wanted you to know-"

"I want you to stay."

_Um, oops! _

She hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that. She really hadn't even come to a decision about that matter until 5 seconds ago when he was apologzing for unintentionally making her cry.

But, yeah, she should really get a lesson in timing.

He didn't seem to care about that, though because the thing she knew his lips were pressed against hers and then as his tongue swept at her lower lip, Leslie found it really hard to be sorry for her faux-pas in time management.

...

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter: Action!**

**Feedback is always appreciated.**


	5. Inevitable

_What up, my peoples? How's it going? Did you miss me? I know I missed you! Anyway, welcome back to Ben and Leslie world. I really am enjoying the feedback for chapters 1-4 and I apprecite all the support and alerts I've recieved. And I hope you guys will enjoy the rest of the story._

_So, here goes: This is it. The sexy chapter. Or lovemaking chapter, if you wanna get all mushy. And don't these two deserve some lovin' (Leslie probably hasn't gotten any nookie since that Dave guy and poor Ben probably hasn't got laid in God knows how long!). So, yeah, at least in my universe they are going to get what they want because, again, they deserve it._

_Here we go. And hope you love._

_I own nothing._

...

It took Leslie a while to fully grasp what was happening as she found herself on her back on her couch being kissed breathless by Ben Wyatt. The adorable state auditor. The man who she was pretty sure she held feelings for. The guy who wanted to stay for her. And yeah, the man who's hand was moving underneathe her nightgown-

_Oh, no, no, no, wait!_

_Control, control._

_I need utter and absolute control-_

_Oh, God._

His hand stayed on her bare thighs, fingers clenching and unclenching as though fighting for their own control on her skin. Then traveled upward towards-

_Oh._

She jumped and yanked her mouth away from his as his hand passed the bottom of her underwear in a featherlight touch that made a startling _zing_ of arousal curl in her belly.

It took her a second to note that he had stopped what he was doing and when she looked up at him, he was staring down at her with an almost smoldering expression in his brown eyes. The normally soft, warm color of his eyes had darkened with hunger and heat.

And for whatever reason that made her nervous.

"Leslie..." His hot breath swept across her face pleasantly and she fought to find her own oxygen and think more clearly as she noticed how close he still was. His body covering hers. The hand still curled near her undies.

"Just give me a minute." She pushed slightly at his shoulders and he moved off her reluctantly and sat next to her as she sat up on her own.

After taking a moment to compose herself, Leslie turned to look at him.

His thick, perfect hair was slightly askew from when she'd passed her fingers through it earlier, his shirt was rumpled and he eyed her with a barely repressed fustration and desire.

_Whoa_. Okay.

"What's wrong?" The concern in his voice rang out loud and clear but, she was distracted now by the way his voice was doing that manly, husky thing that men had when they wanted to-

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She ran a hand through her hair own messy hair to stomp down her yearning to just jump his bones right there on her couch not unlike he did a few minutes ago.

She wanted to stop it. Squish that desire right this second so, they could talk about this. The newfound status in their relationship. The fact that he was actually gonna stay for her.

But, goodness, he looked _yummy_.

Even back when he was just Mean Ben. The jerk. The numbers robot. She could never really fully negate that he was in fact easy on the eyes. He was nice and tall with all that dark hair and eyes that sparkled when he allowed himself to indulge in a smile.

Specifically when he smiled at her.

It suddenly hit her how painfully oblivious she'd been all this time. When he'd first proved he wasn't a monster, getting her Freddie Spegghetti. When he had taken care of her when she was sick and taken her to the hospital, bringing her waffles and homemade soup. Then everything for the Hervest Festival when he had gotten her the police force for security at the fairgrounds.

And then, the camping trip, the adoration and admiration in his eyes when tried to give her advice and then the way he gazed at her when she came running into the office, sweaty and in need of a shower with her ideas written on doilies.

With each and everything realization striking her, she felt more and more stupid.

Suddenly needing to let him know how she was feeling, she grabbed his face and kissed him. Softly. Sweetly.

This was inevitable. This was _right_. This was what she wanted.

He stayed still for a second before reciprocating and she felt a hand at the back of her head and another on her face, tilting her head to an angle of his liking, deepening the kiss. Making it something lustful, passionate, licking his way inside her mouth until both their tongues fought for dominance and she moaned in approval.

And then, as she heard a deep sound come from inside his chest, she let herself go. Let herself melt into him.

Because this was inevitable. _They_ were inevitable.

...

Ben made sure to keep himself in check as Leslie led him up the stairs to her bedroom. He was glad she suggested they do so because as patient and well-controlled he was, when she had notably surrendered to him downstairs, it was only so much he could take before their first time together ended up in her living room if she hadn't pulled away again and wordlessly took his hand to lead him up to her room.

His eyes trailed to her legs as her thin nightgown wisped against her thighs. Half the time he wanted her because she was funny, smart, capable, big-hearted, and hard-working but, now...

Even when he was trying to make himself do so, he could never, ever negate the fact that she was a beautiful woman. When she was angry, yelling at him for wanting to fire her friends when they first met or as their friendship grew, send him secret, miscivious grins when she knew something he didn't or those mega-watt smiles of hers when she had an idea or had executed a perfect plan.

That thought was the only thing that kept him from rolling his eyes because he was now finding her more than unbearably sexy and alluring in a paper-thin nightgown.

Because he always, always thought (knew) she was attractive. It was just that most of the time, her physical beauty ran second to her personality and sense of humor (even if he didn't sometimes get her particular brand of crazy even as he dug it like hotcakes).

But, right now, as they arrived at her bedroom door about to... different facets of her aesthetics invaded his mind. Her shiny, bouncy blonde hair that now looked messy and tousled. Her big, bright eyes that could go through so many different emotions, making them a sky-blue shade of enthusiasm or like a few minutes ago, a darker, sapphire color of passion. How soft her skin felt under his hands as he touched her or just how little she was probably wearing under her nightdress was fully ingrained in his brain and would not leave it.

The full impact of what they were about to do hit him all at once and vivid images bursted in techni-color inside his head.

Now, that it was there, it was all he could think about.

"Ben."

He shook his distracting thoughts to look at the far more tempting reality in front of him.

She now sat on the edge her comfortable-looking bed and she looked... nervous, anxious almost. A blush was on her cheeks and he realized too late that he had been staring.

He bowed his head bashfully to make her feel better as he shut the door behind him. The thought to apologize never occured to him and he went and sat down next to her.

After a minute of silence, he turned to speak to her when she cut him off before he could form words. "I'm really glad your here."

They were such simple words yet, made his gut tighten with the way she said them. So full of quiet contentment and shyness, he couldn't help his next move.

He kissed her again.

Her mouth opened under his on a happy sigh and he took that opportunity to slide his eager tongue inside her warmth.

Unlike the kiss from downstairs, the kiss was slower, more deep. Full of sensuality and emotion.

He then felt her grab the back of his neck and pull him down with her as she layed down on her bed, the mattress dipping slightly under their weight when he quickly covered her small frame with his.

He buried one hand in her silky hair, intensifying the kiss and his other hand slipped again under her nightgown, immediately finding her underwear.

He moved his lips onto her neck and collarbone as he single-handedly began to remove her panties, hearing her gasp as he did so.

Once he completed his task, he flung the useless garmet over his shoulder and gazed down at her, dark eyes and heaving chest, when he again slipped his hand to her naked flesh.

He watched with hungry eyes as she gasped when he found her center, dipping a careful finger inside her wet heat, tight walls steadfastly gripping onto his lone digit in welcome.

He added another, finding her engorged nub with his thumb and pressing down gently, crying out. He silenced her with his mouth on hers, swallowing her moans as he eagerly but, skillfully worked her.

When she came, she came hard, trembling in his arms.

He gave her no time to come down when he replaced his fingers with his mouth, nipping and licking her in bold, strong strokes that made her repeat his name in intervals that sounded a lot like a prayer. "Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben..."

It took a few seconds but, he made sure to make it count when she climaxed, fighting for oxygen and gripping her bedsheets in a vice hold.

He kissed his way up her body and placed a sweet kiss on her lips before pulling back and looking down at her sprakling eyes and flushed cheeks. "I um... I don't normally do that... I mean, I don't normally enjoy it but, uh, thank you." She smiled at him like he had just given her the keys to every single park on planet Earth.

And that was a big compliment.

He chuckled as he removed his shirt and went for his pants. "You are very welcome." He leaned down, covering her again, kissing her deeply as he unbottoned his pants. "It was worth it." He murmured, pressing his lips on to her chest when his hands abandoned his pants task to remove her one flimsy piece of clothing.

_If you can call a barely opaque, sorry excuse for sleepwear clothing but, anyway..._

His mind went blank completely when she shrugged the gown over her head, helping him.

He stared. He was pretty sure he gaped at her revealed naked body. He had been right. Nicely shaped, curvy hips and a trim waist greeted his wandering gaze and round, shapely breasts filled his hands as he palmed her chest.

He wasted no time in removing his hands and taking a nipple into his mouth, her hand coming to the back of his head and he hissed against her chest when she went for his fiorgotten pants zipper.

His erection flung out, heavy and solid in her hands and he groaned, finding her mouth again, settling between his new home between her thighs.

Her legs spread to accomedate him and he balanced himself above her as she placed him at her entrance.

He looked at her, her eyes filled with such trust and certainty that he regretted ever doubting that she ever wanted him at all.

And then he swept forward and it was all over.

They both moaned at the contact and he waited a minute to control himself before circling his hips in a slow, steady rhythm that drove them both crazy.

_"Mmm."_ He moaned deep in his chest and leaned over her body, kissing her passionately as she placed a leg over his hip, rising up to meet his every thrust. "Oh God, Leslie."

"Ben." She whispered in his ear as she traced her hands over his back, her hips urging him deeper inside her tight heat and wrecking havoc on his self-control.

He sped up and slowed down again and again. Making her whimper, moan, groan, cry out, even yell at him in fustration as he took her to the brink and denied her everytime.

Ben wasn't normally like this but, he wanted to prologue this. Make it the best she'd ever had and the best she was going to be getting from now on.

Having her naked and beneathe him soon almost made him lose it completely and his hand found it's way between them, a finger sweeping right above where his hips were pumping in and out of her, keeping it timed with his thrusts.

He swallowed her sounds again, plunging his tongue inside her mouth, a whimper escaping then, a louder than loud moan as she clenched tightly around him, coming intensely and prompting his own release.

Her inner muscles milked him for all he was worth and she spasmed slightly as he removed himself from inside her, already missing her feminine heat wrapped around him.

He layed on his back as she grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around them both. She next wrapped her arm around his stomach, her cheek on his chest, right on his heart.

He reciprocated the embrace, an arm wrapped around her waist, stroking her heated skin.

It was a moment of comfortable silence before she broke in the way only she can. "I've always thought you'd be good at that."

_Oh, Leslie..._

He smiled, laughing lightly.

They were inevitable, weren't they?

Oh yes, they were.

...

**A/N: Did you like it? A little? A lot? Did you hate it? To tell you the truth, I'm a little embarrassed, so give it to me straight, okay.**

**Reviews would be awesome!**


End file.
